


Lazy Mornings

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Reader-Insert, it's tooth-rotting y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Asahi and you don't want to get out of bed quite yet. Your dog has other plans, however.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on October 7, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/151473743663/hello-there-could-i-possibly-get-a-fluffy-asahi). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello there! Could I possibly get a fluffy asahi scenario? Perhaps early morning snuggles and planning the day and not wanting to get out of bed? Bonus points if he plays with her hair and she plays with his hands. Extra points if they have a dog

You let out a sniffle as warm lips made contact with yours. When they pulled away, you struggled to open your eyes, lids feeling heavier than usual on this particularly chilly fall morning.

“Good morning, babe,” you mumbled as you cuddled closer to your beloved Asahi, wrapping the covers around you tighter to keep in your body heat. He draped an arm around you and planted another kiss on the top of your head before running a hand through your hair. You hummed in response to his gentle actions, lying your head against his chest. “Keep doing that and I’ll fall right back asleep.”

Asahi let out a low chuckle, his voice slightly hoarse as he spoke, “You’re so sweet when you’re this sleepy.”

You grinned against the cotton of his t-shirt. From the doorway of your bedroom, you heard the padding of gentle feet approach your bed. Mustering your strength, you lifted your head just enough to see your beloved dog, Masa, right beside the bed.

“Do you think he can make it up today?” Asahi wondered aloud as he patted the empty space beside him on the mattress. At nearly eleven-years-old, you wondered if the old pup—who was looking more and more like a bear as of late— would be able to jump up beside you on the bed this morning. Some days he was able to, but most of the time he just didn’t have the energy. Thankfully, today, after some false starts he was able to pull himself up and plop down right across yours and Asahi’s hips.

“His favorite spot, of course,” you yawned, reaching down to scratch Masa behind the ears. “Guess we can’t get up now~” You took Asahi’s hand into yours after giving your dog a most deserved scratching for his hard work.

“You know we have to get up eventually,” Asahi muttered into your neck. “You said you wanted to go visit that new bookstore that just opened up.”

You hummed out another simple noise as a response, and brought his hand closer to you. You traced the lines on his palms gently with your thumb.

“Keep doing that and _I’ll_ be the one to fall right back asleep,” he mumbled. His eyes became half lidded as he readjusted his head on the pillow.

Masa let out a low “boof” and rose from his spot before taking precautions to jump back down to the floor.

“Ah, I guess it’s bathroom time already,” you said. You let go of Asahi’s hand and stretched, back cracking accordingly. Slowly rising, you felt Asahi’s arm wrap around your waist and pull your back down.

“Just five more minutes,” he pleaded while twirling a lock of your hair around his finger.

“You know he might pee on the floor again if we wait too long,” you explained with a small smile. You brought your lips to his again for a tender kiss. “If he does, I’m making you clean it up this time.”

With a reluctant sigh, Asahi let you go and you rose. Not bothering quite yet to put real clothes on, you threw your jacket on over your pajamas and hooked the leash to Masa’s collar. When you returned from the walk, you found Asahi still in bed, gently snoring. Smiling again, you hung up your coat and joined him on the bed.

“I’m up, I promise,” he grumbled as you nuzzled up against him. You giggled as you wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face into his chest.

“It’s still early. We still have some time to sleep,” you said. He pulled you closer again, and ran a hand through your hair once more. You felt your eyelids become heavy, the soothing motion aiding you into another round of slumber.

Thank goodness for lazy mornings.


End file.
